


À l'abri du froid

by AkaUsa



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Cold Weather, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Locked In, Regret, Temptation, What-If
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Maka se rend avec Soul à Moscou pour découvrir les dégâts causés par Crona.Quand la folie fait perdre la tête à son partenaire, elle se réfugie dans un bâtiment abandonné pour tomber sur sa pire ennemie. Une étrange dernière rencontre s'ensuit entre elles.





	À l'abri du froid

Quand ils arrivèrent à Moscou, les hommes de main n'avaient pas encore déplacé les étranges sphères de sang noir de la cour enneigée du QG de Shibusen où elles avaient été formées. Toutes les portes y menant avaient été condamnées ou fermés à double-tour et solidement surveillées.

Les quelques personnes qui avaient osé s'en approcher étaient revenues chamboulées et un scientifique ayant tenté de toucher la surface dure et noire d'un des objets flottants avait subi une sévère crise de folie par la suite.

Maka était pourtant bien décidée à se rendre sur les lieux pour percer le mystère. De l'intérieur du bâtiment, la pression de la folie extérieure était si forte qu'elle brouillait sa capacité de détection de longueur d'âme, de la même manière que la tornade magnétique de l'île où s'était trouvé l'Infusio, aussi elle ne pouvait pas savoir si Crona était encore là. Elle le découvrirait cependant dans les prochaines minutes puisque deux hommes en uniformes retiraient un par un les lourds verrous précédemment accrochés à une porte en fer menant sur la cour.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux venir Soul ? Cela à l'air de déborder de folie, à l'extérieur.

—Évidemment que je viens. Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller toute seule alors qu'on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. Nous sommes partenaires, non ?

—Oui, c'est juste... C'est juste que me souviens du moment où nous avons passé la porte de l'église, la première fois que nous avons rencontré Crona. »

Son regard tomba sur l'endroit où devait se trouver la cicatrice, sous les chauds vêtements d'hiver. Soul passa sa main dessus par réflexe.

« C'est bon, elle ne me fait plus mal. Nous avons progressé depuis ce temps là. »

Maka songea qu'ils ne savaient par contre pas à quel point Crona avait pu gagner en puissance depuis sa disparition mais elle ne prononça pas ses doutes. La porte fut ouverte et elle tendit sa main à son partenaire tout en déployant sa longueur d'onde angélique. Il la prit et elle sentit sa paume trembloter légèrement alors qu'ils traversaient l'arche pour s'enfoncer dans la nuit noire balafrée des derniers flocons blancs de la tempête passée. Dans un grincement grave, la porte fut refermée derrière eux.

La neige craquait sous leur pas tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du centre de la cour où ils apercevaient les deux sphères lisses et luisantes se détacher sur le tapis blanc froid et moelleux. L'ombre qu'elles projetaient, sur le sol au dessus duquel elles flottaient, apparaissait sinistre et irréelle aux yeux de la meister. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer à quoi pouvait ressembler la texture de la surface négative, qui semblait à la fois dure et glacé comme du métal mais aussi profonde et liquide, comme de l'eau ou du sang. La lumière des lampadaires les plus proches dessinait d'étranges reflets sur les masses et elle avait presque l'impression de pouvoir voir à l'intérieur.

Repoussant l'envie de toucher la surface étrange, elle réaffirma sa prise sur la main de son partenaire, ainsi que la puissance de sa longueur d'âme et observa les alentours.

Un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle comprit que la Death Scythe d'Europe de l'est et son meister étaient encore en vie, leur âmes transparaissant à travers les boules noires.

« Crona... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état des deux personnes et craignait de le découvrir mais il fallait qu'elle tenta quelque chose tant qu'il y avait un espoir de les sauver. Autour d'eux, la neige commençait à tomber plus vite et les flocons grossissaient. Elle devait agir et vite, car le temps risquait fortement de se détériorer davantage.

Avant de demander à Soul de se transformer, elle examina les alentours à nouveau pour vérifier que Crona n'était vraiment plus ici. Aucune âme ne se trouvait dans les environs à part les leurs, celles présentes à l'intérieur des sphères et une dernière qui se trouvait dans un des locaux en face, sous une galerie couverte.

« Mais... Attends, ce n'est pas normal, je croyais que les gardiens nous avaient dit que tout le monde avait évacué cette partie du bâtiment. C'est bien ce qu'ils ont dit, n'est-ce pas Soul ? Ils parlaient de cette zone ? »

Sa respiration s’accélérait, son souffle formait des petits nuages de vapeur dans l'air alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Maka avait déjà vu cette longueur d'âme, humaine d'apparence, il y avait bien longtemps.

« Cette longueur d'âme, je la connais... mais n'est pas possible, je dois me tromper. Cela fait tellement... je commençait à peine à parvenir à voir les âmes. »

Elle avait beau nier, son corps lui assurait qu'elle avait raison et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au monde qui pouvait se trouver là. Ses mains tremblaient et elle resserra ses doigts contre la paume de Soul, à s'en faire mal aux articulations. Malgré tout il ne réagit pas.

« Soul... Je crois que Médusa est là bas. »

La femme était cachée sous son camouflâme mais si elle prêtait attention aux détails de son âme, elle reconnaissait les marques particulières qui identifiaient celle-ci comme l'ancienne infirmière de Shibusen.

« Nous devons y aller Soul, nous obtiendrons peut-être des informations sur Crona et si nous arrivons à la battre, ce sera une victoire énorme pour Shibusen. »

Son partenaire ne répondait toujours pas et elle quitta enfin des yeux l'âme solitaire pour se tourner vers lui. Le visage de l'adolescent semblait aussi pâle que la neige qui tombait autour d'eux et sur leurs vêtements. Une expression maladive s'était installée sur son visage.

« Maka, retournons en arrière. La folie est trop forte ici. »

L'idée de partir maintenant alors que Médusa se trouvait si proche et qu'elle risquait de disparaître au moindre instant lui semblait insupportable. Au désespoir, elle se rapprocha davantage de Soul et fit rentrer leurs longueurs d'âme en résonance pour le calmer. Il reprit des couleurs après quelques secondes, ce qui la rassura.

«Ça va aller si nous restons en résonance Soul. Tu vois ? Tu vas déjà mieux. »

Puis elle le tira par la main, dans la direction opposé de celle par laquelle ils étaient entrés. La neige avait eu le temps de retomber entre temps mais elle avait l'impression de repérer de ce côté de la cour quelques restes de traces de pas, confirmant que quelqu'un était passé récemment.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la galerie couverte quand Soul s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de la faire déraper sur le sol humide. Les intempéries s'empiraient, de lourds nuages noirs cachaient les étoiles.

Elle comprit avant même de se retourner et de poser les yeux sur son visage qu'il avait craqué, à la hausse de folie dans l'air.

Un filet d'énergie tranchant comme la lame de sa faux s'échappait de là où devait se trouver sa cicatrice. Il repoussa la main de Maka et elle recula de quelques pas, même si elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'être proche de lui pour le ramener à la raison, son instinct lui disait qu'il frapperait si elle avançait dans sa direction. Ses yeux rouges la fixaient d'un air étrange, comme s'il ne la voyait plus vraiment. La meister ouvrit la bouche pour parler, tenter de le convaincre de garder son calme mais il la fit s'arrêter d'un geste de la main.

« Je commence à en avoir marre de me retenir. »

Ses articulations craquèrent lorsqu'il fit claquer l'air d'un mouvement du bras et qu'une lame de faux noire sorti de son coude.

Maka sentit ses propres muscles se tendre alors que son partenaire faisait un pas vers elle. Il bloquait le chemin de l'entrée et si elle devait fuir, il lui faudrait s'aventurer dans la zone évacuée. D'un autre côté, elle pouvait peut-être encore l'arrêter.

« Tu crois que tu peux retenir la folie ? Mais tu ferais mieux de te contenter de te lâcher totalement. Écoute... »

Un bruit strident retentit, suivit d'une série d'ondes étranges provenant de son âme et Maka se boucha les oreilles, désarçonnée.

« Toujours en train de lutter ? »

Des touches de piano apparaissaient maintenant sur la lame de la faux, il appuya sur une d'entre elle. Sa partenaire grinça des dents.

« Soul, arrête ça. Résiste s'il-te-plaît. »

Il poussa un petit rire qui sonnait faux et leva haut la main, s'apprêtant visiblement à la faire s'abattre à nouveau sur les rectangles blanc et noir. Maka se retourna et courut, faisant attention à ne pas glisser dans la neige boueuse sous la tempête qui se levait.

La première porte qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir était fermée à clé. Ne désespérant pas, elle se rendit à la suivante, si Médusa était passée par là, il devait y avoir un échappatoire tout proche. Derrière elle, Soul ne se pressait pas et avançait à pas feutrés, le regard tourné vers son piano portatif.

Sa mélodie au rythme étrange la dérangeait et sa main dérapa sur la poignée de la deuxième porte. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour l'activer et entendre le maudit clic caractéristique du verrou qui bloquait l'entrée.

« Pourquoi essayer de fuir ? », demanda Soul alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une nouvelle porte.

Maka fit l'erreur de s'en détourner un instant pour voir l'état de son partenaire et il fit un bond dans sa direction. Elle se jeta précipitamment sur sa seule issue possible et poussa en même temps qu'elle abaissait la poignée. La troisième porte s'ouvrit. Maka se plaça immédiatement de l'autre côté et la referma avant que Soul ne l'atteigne. Sa main tapota contre le mur à la recherche du loquet, qu'elle actionna dès qu'elle l'eut trouvé.

Des coups de faux tambourinèrent contre la porte mais celle-ci était constitué d'un métal spécialement forgé pour résister aux attaques des armes démoniaques ; les défenses des différents quartiers généraux de Shibusen avaient été améliorées au fil des siècles et se montraient très utiles maintenant qu'ils étaient en période de troubles à cause de la folie d'Asura. Cependant, malgré tous leurs efforts, Crona avait réussi à percer leurs protections et vaincre la Death Scythe assignée à cette zone.

La pièce dans laquelle la meister s'était barricadée était éclairée et elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Elle failli immédiatement déverrouiller la porte et ressortir en se rendant compte d'où exactement elle s'était enfermée mais Soul continuait de tambouriner contre le métal et cela la fit se retenir.

Maka avait voulu trouver Médusa et elle venait de le faire mais sûrement pas dans la situation qu'elle espérait, alors qu'elle-même était seule et sans défenses, sans partenaire.

La sorcière était assise au centre de la pièce, sur un vieux tapis, entourée de fioles, d'instruments scientifiques, d'une boule de cristal et d'un paquet de notes. Un feu avait été allumé dans la cheminée au fond de la salle et la lumière des flammes ondulait doucement contre les murs blancs, imprégnant d'une atmosphère rassurante et intimiste la pièce. Une ambiance en opposition totale avec la situation de Maka qui était loin d'être en sécurité ici.

Tout en rangeant les affaires étalées sur le sol dans un petit sac, Médusa regardait la meister comme si elle l'avait toujours attendue et n'était nullement surprise de sa visite.

« Quel heureux hasard. Comme quoi, m'attarder davantage sur les lieux malgré le mauvais temps n'était pas une si mauvaise idée puisque nous nous rencontrons à nouveau.

—Médusa. »

Les mots lui manquaient toujours quand elle se retrouvait face à son ennemie jurée mais elle pouvait très bien communiquer sa haine par le regard. Une chaleur brûlante grondait dans son corps chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur l'autre femme, sa haine l'empêchait de garder son calme et le semblant de prudence qu'elle possédait.

« Comment vas-tu ma chère Maka ? Je t'en prie, assieds-toi donc, il me semble que tu ne fais qu'enrager davantage ton partenaire en restant derrière la porte. »

Elle tendit la main vers un petit canapé dans un angle de la pièce puis, ne voyant pas la meister bouger, elle créa une vecto-plaque d'un geste du poignet. Maka eut à peine le temps de voir la flèche s'illuminer sous ses pieds qu'elle se retrouvait la tête contre un des oreillers du canapé.

Dans un grognement étouffé, elle se redressa et massa sa nuque endolorie par le choc soudain. Médusa pouvait la tuer à tout moment et avec Soul qui piquait une crise de folie à l'extérieur, elle n'avait que peu de moyens de se défendre. Aussi elle préféra rester assise comme la sorcière lui avait demandé et réfléchir à une solution tout en essayant de contenir sa colère pour ne pas commettre de bourde.

Tournant à nouveau un regard, cette fois-ci neutre et pensif, vers son adversaire, elle observa attentivement ses mouvements. Médusa avait gardé uniquement sa boule de cristal devant elle et la regardait fixement. Quand la sorcière passa ses doigts vernis de noir et jaune contre la surface, une image apparut. De là où elle était, Maka ne pouvait en voir les détails mais il n'était pas bien difficile de reconnaître la cour extérieure.

Soul était au centre de l'image, il avait arrêté de frapper contre la porte et flânait dans la neige. Maka ne s'était pas rendue compte que le silence était revenu, ses sens trop occupés par l'apparition de Médusa.

Celle-ci affichait le sourire d'une scientifique dont l'expérience se déroulait tranquillement, mêlée d'une once de sadisme que la jeune fille devinait parfois à la manière dont ses traits s'étiraient.

« Vous avez bien progressé depuis notre dernière rencontre. L'évolution de Soul en tant que Death Scythe a aussi dû vous aider. Je suppose que ce sont les particularités de l'âme de ma sœur qui lui permettent d'envoyer ces ondes avec son piano ? »

Dans sa voix, il y avait un rien d'amertume. Comme sa relation avec sa sœur lui avait semblé mauvaise et que Médusa elle-même les avait aidés à la tuer, Maka en conclut que c'était le phénomène d'appropriation des pouvoirs de sorcières par les armes démoniaques qui la dérangeait. Elle pouvait comprendre au fond ; l'idée qu'on ai put profiter des capacités de sa propre âme après l'avoir tuée l'aurait sûrement écœurée elle aussi.

Cependant, il s'agissait de Médusa et elle ne se sentait pas assez charitable pour se sentir désolée envers une personne qu'elle détestait à ce point. Aussi elle se mura dans un silence têtu, tandis que le feu craquait dans l'âtre et que la neige sur ses vêtements fondait.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la sorcière resta concentrée sur sa boule de cristal mais elle sembla s'en lasser puisqu'elle se mit ensuite à fixer son regard sur Maka. La jeune fille sentit soudainement que sa position devenait très inconfortable et tenta de se redresser légèrement. Ici, elle était à l'abri de la folie actuelle de Soul mais à la merci de la cruauté de Médusa et de ses flèches trompeuses.

« Tu espères que ton partenaire revienne à lui pour t'aider ? J'ai bien peur qu'il soit indisposé pour le moment. »

La voix de la sorcière était empreinte de la douceur sucrée qu'elle utilisait quand elle jouait les infirmière et qui faisait frémir Maka à chaque fois, souvent par angoisse, parfois de colère et à d'autres reprises sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle posa le regard sur l'image dans le cristal mais le visage de Soul n'était pas visible, la neige qui tombait violemment maintenant cachait son expression.

« Soul ne laissera pas la folie l'envahir bien longtemps. », réfuta-t-elle, même si elle n'était pas si sûre de ce qu'elle disait. Après tout, les deux sphères de sang noir étaient toujours présentes à l'extérieur et l'influençaient sûrement.

« Peut-être bien mais il en aura sûrement pour deux ou trois heures avant de s'épuiser. »

Maka lui lança un regard haineux en guise de réponse.

« À qui la faute, je me le demande...

—Je t'assure qu'il s'agit là d'une action prise entièrement par Crona, cette nouvelle manière de manipuler le sang noir a été inventée par mon enfant ici même. »

Son ton apparaissait clairement comme faussement innocent puisqu'elle était entièrement consciente que la meister la blâmait pour bien plus que cela. Puisque Médusa avait amené d'elle-même le sujet Crona sur le tapis, Maka se dit qu'elle pouvait en profiter pour lui poser des questions sans trop de risques.

« Tu étais là pour étudier le résultat alors ? Mais Crona ne se trouve pas avec toi...

—En effet, c'est pour cela que je suis restée en arrière. Quant à Crona inutile de chercher, tu arrives bien trop tard. Que ce soit pour tenter de l'arrêter ou lui faire entendre raison. »

Un petit reniflement méprisant lui échappa lorsqu'elle prononça le dernier mot, comme si la raison avait été une notion totalement absurde.

Maka grelotta, en partie à cause du froid mais aussi parce qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Médusa ne semblait pas particulièrement pressée de la tuer et cette négligence ne ressemblait pas à la sorcière. Peut-être considérait elle vraiment que Crona était maintenant impossible à stopper, que ses autres buts touchaient à sa fin et qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin de tuer Maka.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires, elle ne voulait pas croire que tout puisse se finir aussi vite, qu'il ai suffit que Shibusen soit distrait par la capture de Kid, son sauvetage et le combat contre Noah, pour que Médusa parvint à tout chambouler à nouveau derrière les rideaux de la scène.

Elle ne la laisserait pas faire, songea-t-elle alors que ses tremblements s'intensifiaient.

« Un problème ? », demanda Médusa qui n'était pas passée à côté de son attitude étrange.

Une réponse appropriée fut toute trouvée quand Maka se rendit compte qu'elle claquait des dents.

« J'ai froid. »

Ce qui n'était pas faux, bien que ce problème là fut loin d'être celui qui occupait son esprit. D'un geste de la main, la sorcière lui présenta une place près du feu de cheminée. Maka considéra la position silencieusement, d'un côté elle n'aurait plus froid, de l'autre elle serait bien plus proche de Médusa.

« Ne te fais pas prier, je ne mords pas. »

Maka aurait aimé pouvoir lui rire au nez mais elle avait trop peur et trop froid pour cela.

« Tu es très douée pour m'empoisonner la vie pourtant. », se contenta-t-elle de songer en guise de rétorque. Puis elle se leva finalement parce que son corps commençait à dangereusement s'engourdir.

Quand elle répliquait dans sa tête, cela ne lui apportait pas autant de plaisir que si elle avait prononcé les mots directement mais Médusa ne pouvait en revanche pas non plus répondre et l’entraîner sur un terrain glissant.

La chaleur du feu était réconfortante et les flammes jaunes qui s'élevaient dans les airs créaient des formes hypnotiques. Maka retira ses gants et approcha ses paumes de l'âtre brûlant, jusqu'à sentir des picotements désagréables sur son épiderme. Malgré tout, son corps continuait de trembler légèrement.

Une main se posa sur son manteau et glissa sur le tissu pour le palper.

« Tu aurais dû le retirer aussitôt que tu es entrée. Il est trempé. »

Médusa déboutonna l'uniforme blanc et lui fit retirer son bras d'une des manches. Maka ne pensa pas à se débattre ou repousser la sorcière, l'esprit et le corps embrumés par la fatigue et le froid. Elle se contenta d'essayer de se débarrasser de l'autre manche avec des gestes gourds.

Une fois sa veste d'hiver retirée, elle se rendit compte que son sous-pull en dessous était humide lui aussi. De la neige avait glissé à l'intérieur. Attrapant le bas du vêtement des deux mains, elle le fit passer au dessus de sa tête pour l'enlever, remontant par accident son t-shirt et exposant en partie son soutien-gorge noir. Elle le recouvrit précipitamment ensuite, le rouge aux joues à cause du froid et de la gêne. Médusa agissait cependant comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, elle avait l'impression d'être trop proche de la sorcière, pouvait voir le moindre de ses mouvements et les détails du tissu de son vêtement. La meister n'avait pas été aussi près d'elle depuis la mission de destruction d'Arachnophobia, quand Médusa possédait encore un corps d'enfant. Maka se souvint soudain qu'elle l'avait enlacée avec tout le groupe lorsqu'ils l'avaient perdue puis retrouvé, après sa rencontre malencontreuse avec Giricco. Elle se sentait étrangement gênée d'y repenser maintenant.

« Je vais sauver Crona. Coûte que coûte. », annonça-t-elle pour briser le silence trop lourd qui habitait la pièce.

La sorcière rit doucement à ces mots et se pencha vers elle.

« Tu peux toujours essayer mais tu risques de t'y couper. »

Le tissu de son uniforme de sorcière semblait plus épais, Maka se dit que cela faisait sens puisque les serpents ne supportaient pas le froid. Pourtant elle avait conservé la coupe sans manches de ses précédents vêtements et la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi tout en contemplant le contraste de l'encre noire sur la peau pâle de son épaule, teintée d'orange par le feu. Peut-être que cela dérangeait les serpents tatoués de se trouver recouverts, songea-t-elle et cela la fit presque rire.

« Tu devrais me tuer avant de regretter ce qui va se passer. », railla Maka en se penchant à son tour.

Son épaule frôla celle de Médusa et un frisson la parcourut, comme si de l'électricité statique l'avait traversée. Provoquer la sorcière ainsi était sûrement une mauvaise idée mais elle se sentait fiévreuse et délirante, comme si elle avait trop bu. La fatigue et son escapade dans la neige étaient en réalité probablement responsable de son état. Toute prudence oubliée, elle voulait voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Cela ressemblait à un jeu idiot où il fallait s'approcher le plus l'une de l'autre, sans jamais reculer sous peine de perdre.

« D'humeur suicidaire ? Ne préférerais-tu pas vivre une longue vie et découvrir comment ce monde va bientôt évoluer ? »

Médusa se rapprochait de plus en plus et Maka se trouvait incapable de détourner les yeux de son regard doré, des pupilles serpentines à la fois terriblement déroutantes et fascinantes. Son esprit dérapait dans toutes les directions alors qu'elle cherchait une réponse appropriée.

« Non, ça c'est toi. »

Elle ne comprenait pas exactement le mode de pensée de la sorcière, sinon elle se serait faite manipuler bien moins facilement, songeait-elle mais elle était au moins capable de deviner, de concevoir cela.

Le front de Médusa toucha le sien et elle s'immobilisa totalement. Les chaleurs de leurs corps se répercutaient l'une contre l'autre, se mélangeaient et se propageaient jusqu'à ses joues. Son épaule était maintenant complètement calée contre celle de la sorcière mais malgré la position inconfortable, elle ne voulait pas reculer et admettre la défaite. En continuant de s'approcher, elle allait finir par l'embrasser, se dit-elle sans pour autant être particulièrement effrayée ou dégoûtée à cette idée.

« Ce sera sûrement la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, Maka Albarn. »

Quelque chose dans son cœur se détacha alors qu'un pressentiment terrible s'infiltrait lourdement et douloureusement dans son esprit. Le visage de la sorcière envahissait son champ de vision, sombre et presque triste dans la lumière rougeoyante du feu, ses cheveux s'enflammaient de jaune vif et de orange tandis que ses yeux prenaient la couleur des braises. Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve, une illusion. Dans un monde qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, qui aurait basculé à quatre-vingt dix degrés pour lui faire entrapercevoir la vérité et balayer toutes ses certitudes au passage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible pour laquelle elles ne se verraient plus jamais après cette nuit. L'une d'entre elles allait mourir et puisque Médusa ne semblait mystérieusement pas vouloir la tuer, c'était cette première qui était condamnée. Même en prenant conscience de cela, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la sorcière puisse savoir qu'elle allait mourir et se contenter de rester assise ici à bavarder tout contre elle sans rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Pourtant, Maka n'avait pas non plus l'impression que la sorcière mentait. Ce qui signifiait soit qu'elle lui cachait des éléments, soit qu'elle entreprenait son plan le plus fou à ce jour et qu'il impliquait, elle ne savait pourquoi, sa propre mort.

Médusa ne répondait pas à sa question et malgré la chaleur du feu et celle du corps de la femme qui l'enlaçait presque, Maka se sentait froide et vide à l'intérieur. Elle avait voulu être celle qui tuerait la sorcière mais cela était maintenant impossible. La meister se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire du temps qui lui restait en compagnie de son ennemie. Soul ne parviendrait pas à se libérer de la folie avant plusieurs heures comme l'avait dit Médusa et si cette limite constituait les derniers instants durant lesquels elle verrait l'autre femme, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle devait en profiter.

La seule chose qu'elle désirait auparavant était de couper les derniers liens qui l'attachaient à son ennemie, une fois cette option écartée, d'innombrables nouvelles possibilités s'ouvraient à la jeune fille. Des mots qu'elle aurait put prononcer, des questions qu'elle pouvait poser et l'espoir de trouver une part de vérité derrière des mensonges passés s'affichaient dans son esprit mais sa gorge restait nouée par ce qui ressemblait à du regret. Regret de ne pas être la personne qui la tuerait, ne pas s'être vengée, de n'avoir compris que peu de choses sur elle voir même peut-être un peu de regret à l'idée de sa mort.

« Un dernier message ? » parvint-t-elle finalement à demander dans un murmure tout en s'approcha à nouveau davantage, de quelques millimètres seulement mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse parfaitement sentir le souffle chaud de la femme sur sa joue.

La bouche de Médusa frôla son oreille alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté. Maka sentait leurs deux poitrines battre en écho, les courbes de la sorcière s'appuyant contre sa chemise.

« Tu adores les livres, n'est-ce pas Maka ? »

Silencieusement, elle acquiesça. Les mèches des cheveux de Médusa chatouillèrent son front quand elle se déplaça légèrement pour trouver son regard, s’emmêlèrent dans les siennes.

« Alors assure toi de lire autant que tu peux, d'apprendre le plus possible et de laisser une trace sur terre de ton passage. Fais en sorte de faire progresser le monde.

—Tu ne penses pas exactement à moi quand tu dis cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dans son esprit, une blouse blanche décorée de fils de suture se dessinait. La fumée du feu lui rappelait une odeur de cigarette. Médusa sourit, d'une manière mi-moqueuse mi-complice.

« Bien sûr, je considère que c'est le devoir de chacun d'agir ainsi. Seulement, je n'ai pas la possibilité d'avoir un grand auditoire alors je me contenterais de toi. »

Maka essaya d'imaginer la sorcière devant une foule, exprimant ses idées et se rendit compte qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Médusa n'avait pas le charisme de sa sœur pour attirer les gens et probablement pas l'envie de se faire aduler par une secte ou d'être entourée de nombreuses personnes auxquelles elle n'accordait aucun intérêt. La plupart des personnes saines d'esprit auraient cherché à fuir la sorcière à tout prix, Médusa était simplement trop asociale, trop folle, trop dangereuse pour que quiconque voulut rester longtemps en sa compagnie. Même les scientifiques fous qui lui ressemblaient –même Stein– évitaient de trop s'approcher d'elle, bien conscients que la vipère pourrait les mordre à tout moment, aussi fascinante soit-elle.

La jeune fille aussi avait envie de fuir mais elle regretterait sûrement d'avoir abandonné toute chance d'apporter la moindre forme de conclusion à sa relation terrible avec la sorcière, aussi décevante puisse-t-elle être. Comme elle n'avait aucune idée des mots qui pourraient la retenir, Maka fit au plus simple, au plus fou, elle referma les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa.

Médusa ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, doucement, lentement, elle se laissa basculer en arrière alors que la meister prolongeait le baiser. Elle tomba sur le tapis pelucheux en emporta Maka dans sa chute avec elle, la tirant par la nuque et l'épaule.

La pièce s'était assombrie, la cheminée n'avait pas été alimentée et les dernières bûches ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un tas de braise. À la lumière du feu mourant, le visage de la sorcière était imprégné de la bataille entre le rouge flamboyant des flammes éphémères et le noir charbon de ses cheveux, des ombres qui se rassemblaient et grandissaient autour de leur deux silhouettes.

Son sourire avait quelque chose de tentateur et Maka qui était tombée sur elle eu du mal à retenir un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Rien n'avait changé dans ses sentiments ; elle détestait toujours Médusa mais cela n'empêchait pas son ventre de brûler d'un désir nouveau.

Peut-être avait-elle été touchée par la folie des sphères noires elle aussi, sans s'en être rendue compte. Les doigts de la sorcière caressaient ses épaules, son cou, ses cheveux, aussi rapides et légères que des papillons de nuit. Elle attrapa une de ses mains pour y poser un baiser avant de placer la sienne sur son corps pour retirer ses vêtements. Maka ne savait pas comment la tenue avait été conçue et tâta les courbes de la sorcière sans gêne ni pudeur, massant un sein alors qu'elle s'aventurait à la recherche d'une fermeture-éclaire cachée ou de boutons.

Parallèlement, Médusa avait glissé ses mains sous la jupe de la jeune fille et tirait sur les épais collants en laine noire. La sorcière les fit descendre jusqu'à ses genoux puis retira la culotte à son tour. Ses ongles frottèrent l'angle à la naissance de sa jambe et Maka gémit quand elle appuya un doigt contre son sexe.

Sa respiration s'était accéléré, tout comme celle de Médusa qui haletait sous ses propres caresses. La meister avait finalement réussi à ouvrir la tenue de la sorcière et faisait courir ses doigts sur la peau nue. Cependant, elle avait du mal à garder l'équilibre en s'appuyant uniquement sur ses jambes et genoux, surtout quand chaque nouveau mouvement des mains de l'autre femme sur son pubis ou sa vulve provoquait des frémissement dans toute la partie inférieure de son corps au point qu'elle avait parfois l'impression que ses membres allaient la lâcher.

Médusa sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle la fit soudain basculer sur le côté afin de prendre le dessus. Le choc contre le tapis fut un peu rude mais se retrouver avec la sorcière sur elle n'était pas déplaisant, bien qu'aussi sérieusement effrayant. Quand Médusa se pencha pour l'embrasser, sa tresse de cheveux noirs glissa contre les seins de Maka, chatouillant sa poitrine. Chaque effleurement de la peau contre la peau lui évoquait la sensation brûlante d'une flamme et elle n'était plus sûre de savoir dans quelle direction aller, où et quand toucher le corps en face d'elle. Ses propres mouvements lui semblaient maladroits face à ceux assurés de la sorcière, tantôt rapides, tantôt lents.

« Plus vite », souffla-t-elle alors que son corps s'exprimait de lui-même en s'arquant sous les caresses.

Un doigt s'appuya contre son clitoris, au point exact, au moment exact désiré. Maka grogna alors qu'une chaleur délicieuse partait de son sexe pour remonter dans son ventre, passer par son cœur et atteindre le cerveau. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses artères alors qu'elle se redressait pour embrasser Médusa, lécher ses lèvres, mordre sa bouche.

Elle avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, l'espace entre ses cuisses était humide et poisseux mais cela ne la dérangeait pas pour le moment, après tout son corps entier ruisselait de sueur sous la chaleur étouffante qui régnait, malgré le feu presque éteint. La sorcière passa une main sur son front pour le dégager des mèches de cheveux humides qui s'y étaient collées puis la laissa doucement retomber sur le tapis.

La fatigue se rappelait à elle et Maka se rendit compte qu'elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La jeune fille avait perdu la notion du temps mais savait que minuit avait dû passer depuis longtemps. Elle entendit le bruit de vêtements qu'on enfilait puis celui d'une bûche craquante jetée dans la cheminée. L'obscurité diminua légèrement mais les traits de la sorcière lui paraissaient flous, sa main trouva celle de Médusa, aux doigts et aux ongles fins et elle tenta d’appeler son nom sans pourtant être certaine d'arriver à le prononcer. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques instants pour arriver à lui confier des derniers mots, à la retarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Elle était prête, l'espace de ce si bref instant, à dire tout et n'importe quoi pour retenir l'infirmière qu'elle avait tant apprécié, la sorcière qu'elle avait tant haït, si seulement sa bouche ne voulait pas la trahir et la lâcher au dernier moment.

Ses cils papillonnaient alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de garder les yeux ouverts et que la sensation du poids de la main de son ennemie dans la sienne disparaissait peu à peu.

Quand Maka se réveilla, elle était seule dans la pièce et il n'y avait dans la cheminée plus qu'un tas de cendres.

 


End file.
